No matter where you go
by sugarandpepper
Summary: Takumi and Misaki are forced into a marriage due to the wishes of their elders. But Misaki somehow escapes to fulfill her dreams. They meet after 5 months as a coincidence. What will be their reactions? Will love eventually blossom between them? AU Takumisa
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa minna! I'm finally back! After a long...long...time. This is my first multi-chapter fic! I'm so excited!**

 **Btw Mr. Charles Walker is Takumi's great grandfather in this story. I didn't know his real name so... yeah. If it's wrong, gomen ne.**

 **Read and tell me whether or not I should continue...**

* * *

"WHAT?!" the voiced echoed in the bungalow and the birds around it fluttered away, startled.

"So, you are telling me you agreed to the proposal without even mentioning it to me?" the angry voice questioned the woman who stood there unperturbed by her glare.

"I'm sorry, but we had no other choice. The letter they brought was what made us agree. The letter was written by your great grandfather to Mr. Richard Walker's father wishing that his eldest granddaughter should marry his eldest grandson. It seems they were really good friends. But since it is too late now, we decided to have you married. We have to fulfill the wishes of your great grandfather, ne, Misaki?" answered Misaki's mother, Minako Ayuzawa.

"But... but…why is this brought up now? You know I want to become a reporter, right? Can't we have the wedding after some time?"

"They seemed to have found the letter now and wanted to fulfill the wishes of Mr. Charles Walker. They want to have the wedding as soon as possible. We have no choice but to comply with the wishes," She looked at Misaki and her eyes softened.

"I will leave you for some time. Think about it, okay?"

With that Minako left the room closing the door softly. Misaki stood there, fuming, for a few seconds before she sat on her bed and started ranting to no one. "I really love my parents and I believe them but this just stupid. I can't believe they did this. Do they really expect me to agree to this? Ahhhhhh! What do I do now?"

The 23 year old maiden finally calmed down and collapsed on her bed. Her room was quite big with an attached bathroom. A queen sized bed took up a major part of the room. Beside it was a study table with lots of books and papers. There also were some penholders and a laptop. A pastel colored carpet adorned the room. There also was a full length mirror and a closet. On the pastel green walls were posters of several famous reporters she idolized. Big, open windows made the room bright and airy.

The said maiden was still on the bed but now with her head buried under several pillows. Her parents were quite rich and she had had a comfortable childhood with her sister, Suzuna. She had studied Journalism and graduated at the top of her class to fulfill her dreams of becoming a reporter. Now, after a few months after graduation, she had finally got her big interview for the channel, Nihon Now. And then her parents dropped this bomb.

She had dreamt too much to give it all up now. She would somehow get out of this mess. Slowly, a plan started forming in her head. She sat up with shining eyes. 'Yes! That's what I'll do!'

* * *

 **Sooo... How was it? This is just the prologue. I will update the next chapter soon if I get good reviews.**

 **(Psst.. it's already ready ;))**

 **Read and review, pweas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Minna! Howz you?**

 **A big shout out to all the people who reviewed! Love you guys! I think there are a lot of expectations and I'm afraid I won't fulfill them. I'm sooooo sorry if the plot doesn't proceed the way you expected.**

* * *

Misaki struggled with the huge duffel bag she was carrying. She was creeping around her own house like a thief, walking along the walls and ducking at every turn. It was night so all the maids and butlers were asleep. So, she decided it would be the perfect time to escape. Soon, she was near the back entrance. She was just about to go out of the door when someone tapped her shoulders.

"Aaargh!" she got startled and jumped into a fighting pose letting the bag fall.

As she saw who it was, she relaxed. "Suzuna! You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? Why are you creeping around the house in James Bond style?" questioned Suzuna.

"I ummm, wanted… to… read a book as I couldn't sleep!" said Misaki making up things as she spoke.

"Yeah, right. That's why you are standing near the back gate with a huge duffel bag. To read a book," said Suzuna with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

That's when she realized her lie was totally unconvincing.

"You are not fooling anyone, sis. I know you are trying to run away so you don't have to marry. As much as I love you, I can't let you do that. So, go get some sleep before I make a big scene," Suzuna said with a poker face, unlike her threat.

Misaki sweat dropped and realizing arguing was of no use, so she trudged back to her room dragging the duffel bag with her.

-Time skip-

Misaki was running through the halls. It was afternoon and everyone was busy with preparations for the wedding. Her parents were out, dealing with something related to the wedding.

As she was running, suddenly, Satsuki, the head maid, appeared from nowhere and stood in her way. Misaki suddenly stopped causing her to fall flat on her face. Satsuki came and squatted near her.

"Misaki, I know what you are going to do."

Misaki looked up at her with wide eyes still lying on the floor.

"I have known you since your childhood. Now go and get ready to try the wedding dress or else I'll show you hell on earth," Satsuki threatened smiling brightly all the time but giving out a black aura.

'Do her brain and her face have some connection problem? Why are her expressions and moods so mismatched?' thought Misaki while Satsuki walked off leaving Misaki on the ground.

-Time skip-

'Okay, this time I'm going to do it! Third time's the charm.'

Misaki was descending from a rope from her bedroom balcony. The coast was clear as there was some servants' meeting going on. She jumped on the ground, pleased with herself. And as she was going to run to the gates, a voice came from behind, causing her to freeze.

"Misaki, where are you going?"

She slowly turned to see the smiling faces of her parents.

"I knew you were gonna try this. We'll let you go," said her mother with a smile

"Really?" Suddenly, she loved her parents more than ever. They were angels from heaven!

"Yes. But, instead, we'll publish that photo of you dressed as a maid on the internet," said her father.

Did she say her parents were angels? She could almost see their spear tipped tails. Without a word, she started climbing the rope back to her room.

During the next month, she tried relentlessly to escape. Each time one or the other person stopped her. No matter what route she took, no matter which time of the day, she couldn't even go outside the gate. She knew it was of no use. They would stop her no matter.

She went downstairs where her parents were having tea.

"Fine! I'll get married," she said with a poker face.

* * *

 **Soo... Howzzat?**

 **Congatulations to all the people who survived that pathetic humor that I wrote. What? Yes that was humor...**

 **Cue subject change... Is anyone a fan of f(x) here, the Kpop band? If you are, Please pm me, we'll talk about how awesome they are, and maybe you can suggest some good songs of theirs. I'm still a newcomer so don't expect me to know all their songs.**

 **R &R! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am back with the third chapter! This one is probably gonna suck more than the last one but I have no intention of stopping now. :P So enjoy!**

* * *

Misaki's eyes twitched as at least eight people fiddled with the wedding dress she was wearing.

'Why did I agree to this wedding in the first place? Oh, right. To appease my parents and the Walker family.'

Today was her wedding. After endless fittings and rehearsals, finally the day had come. She had got to know everyone in the Walker family by now.

It turned out the Walker family was actually quite nice. There were Patricia Walker and Edward walker who were her to be in-laws. They were very sweet with her and already regarded her as their daughter. Then there was Richard Walker who was quite strict and scary at first but after a while, he too opened up to her and treated her with kindness. Last but not the least, there was Takumi Walker, her fiancé. As she remembered the first time she had met him, she started blushing.

-Flashback-

As she sat in the car in between her parents, she was squiggling around in her awfully tight evening dress. She had not walked much but the high heels were already killing her feet. About twelve hairpins were stuck in her hair to hold her hairstyle and they were pricking her scalp. Her face was caked in foundation and the fake eyelashes were totally irritating her. She could smell the strong and awful perfume she was forced to wear and was feeling suffocated in the car. If she were to enter a room full of blind people, everyone would be able feel her presence due to the smell.

In simple words, she looked stunning but felt like she was stuck in someone else's body.

The Walkers had arranged a party in honor of the couple and how could she not attend. And this was the first time she was going to meet Takumi Walker. She was quite curious as to how he looked and behaved.

"We're here!" announced the driver and proceeded to open the door for them. As she got out of the car, he gave her a thumbs up. She was quite familiar with most of the servants in her house and was with a first name basis with many of them. She smiled at him and got down.

The party was held on the gardens of the Walker estate. The venue was quite splendid. Many torches lightened and warmed the place. There were many tables with food of various types. Hundreds of people roamed the gardens, some were waiters, and some were guests.

Her parents left when they saw some relatives of theirs. Suzuna saw one of her friends and left to meet her. Though Misaki almost never drank wine, she picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter to calm her nerves. As she downed the glass, she felt much more comfortable. As if on cue, her parents came and started introducing her to various important people.

After greeting almost eighty percent of the guests she escaped from there and explored the unlit parts of the garden. The moonlight illuminated these parts and it looked breathtaking. She never was much of a social person, so she felt more comfortable here. Her feet were sore and now she was more uncomfortable than in the beginning. She took of a heel and started massing her feet leaning on to a tree. She couldn't wait to go home, change and sleep.

"What's a young woman such as you doing here all alone?" came a husky and deep voice from behind her.

Startled, she turned quickly, her heeled foot slipped and she lost her balance. As she fell, she closed her eyes expecting the hard ground. But, she fell on something soft yet firm. But what was weird was her lips felt warm all of a sudden. She opened her eyes only to reveal stunning emerald eyes wide open. After seconds, she realized she was on top of him kissing him.

Jerking away from his face, she yelled, "GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

"Ummmm, you are the one who is on top of me," said the confused blond. But was that amusement in his eyes?

Her blush darkened and she quickly got up. She mumbled an apology, picked up her heels and walked off at an almost inhuman speed towards the party leaving the blond wondering on the ground.

-End of flashback-

Imagine her horror when he was introduced to her as her fiancé. She almost died that day. Luckily, he did not bring up the incident in front of others.

They were done with her makeup and hair and she was ready to walk the aisle. As everyone left, she was left alone and she quickly ruffled around and called someone on her cell phone.

"Sakura, did you do what I told you do?"

"Yes, Misaki, I did it. But are you sure about this?"

"Hell yes! Okay, meet me near entrance 3 in five minutes."

"Bride walks aisle in ten minutes," came a voice on the intercom.

"You wish!" said Misaki as she started walking towards her parents' room.

* * *

 **Don't blame me for using a kinda cliché. I am kinda a hopeless romantic so I find such stuff cute... and if anything was odd about the party, gomen ne. I'm a normal girl and I've never been to any rich party.**

 **R &R! Arigatou minna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Me is back! You must be wondering, how does this lady update so quickly? (゜-゜). A** **ll these chapters were written long back but my net was not working then. So, after this, I'll update once a week, on Sundays.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The layers of her white wedding gown ruffled as she ran to the entrance of the church.

"Catch her!"

"She must not get away!" screamed the men.

She turned around while running to see a few people with Bluetooths in their ears running after her. She cringed at the sight and quickly turned back. A man with a large trolley suddenly appeared in front of her. She instinctively jumped over his trolley and continued running. But the bodyguards didn't give up. They pushed the man aside and continued to chase her.

She could see the entrance and she could see the car parked there. She smirked and increased her speed. She ran down the stairs and quickly got in the car.

"Quick! They're chasing me!"

"Ok! Hold on to your seat," said Sakura as she stepped on the accelerator.

After some time, they were in the other part of the city. Sakura had managed to lose all the cars chasing them with her speed. She stopped her car in a deserted road and both of them got out.

"Sakura! You're awesome! Thank you so much!"

"That's okay Misaki! But what do you plan to do now?"

"Follow my dreams," said Misaki with a bright smile.

Sakuya was waiting in his room waiting for the command to go walk his daughter down the aisle when a guard came in.

* * *

"Sa-Sa-Sakuya sama, t-th-the b-b-b-ride…"

"What is it? Speak clearly"

"Sakuya sama, Misaki sama escaped," squeaked the guard in one breath.

"What! Where did she go?" he exclaimed as he stood up, as the chair he was sitting toppled over.

"S-s-she e-e-escaped in a silver car twenty minutes ago."

Sakuya was fuming by now. "That girl!"

"E-e-excuse me, but w-we found this note in your room," said the literally shivering guard and Sakuya snatched the note and read it.

 _Dear father and mother,_

 _I know you are angry right now, but you also know that I really want to become a reporter. I got a really good offer from Nihon Now. I have to interview. I do not mean to disrespect the wishes of our elders, but I don't want to get married now. I promise that I will come back when I have fulfilled my dreams and marry Takumi Walker._

 _I love you  
Misaki Ayuzawa._

"What do I do with her?" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

He smiled gently and thought, ' _She never let me down. Let me give her a chance._ '

* * *

Takumi was already at the altar waiting for his bride. It seems that there was some delay in fetching her. She seemed to be quite an interesting girl. He remembered the evening of the party and chuckled to himself. He had to accept she looked very cute when she blushed. He was going to say no to the marriage but after the encounter, he changed his mind.

Then, a guard burst open through the doors, panting and exclaimed, "Yuu-sama, the bride has escaped!"

The whole room gasped and Takumi's eyes widened for a split second before he smirked and thought. 'Feisty. Interesting.'

* * *

 **That's it for today! Since tomorrow's a Sunday, I'll update another chapter and then ill meet you guys next Sunday :(**  
 **Btw, does anyone listen to Girl's Day or Miss A? Can you give me some good suggestions?**

 **Ja ne, minna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wassup people! As I promised, here I'm with my update. Thank you so much for your support! After seeing the reviews, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot! Made my day.**

 **Here goes nothing.**

* * *

"At last," said the blonde as he stretched his arms above his head. He looked at the clock which showed 8 pm.

'Hmm. I'm done early for once,' he thought while he packed his laptop and went to the parking lot.

It had been five months since Misaki had deserted him at the altar. He chuckled while thinking of his parents' expression when they were informed she had run away. After that, his parents had made him the CEO of the Walker Company when his dad retired three months ago. He then moved to Tokyo to concentrate on his job.

'I'll get something to eat and then go home,' he stopped in front of a restaurant.

He went inside and was waiting for the hostess when he saw a glimpse of black hair and amber eyes. He immediately became alert and searched again. Was that who he thought it was? He knew that she was in Tokyo but he had never expected him to run into her.

 **Meanwhile…**

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Why is he here? Oh god! What do I do now?' thought Misaki as she quickly turned to the other direction. Her face paled, her heartbeat increased and her palms started sweating. She rummaged her bag and found a baseball cap and a hoodie and put them on. She had to get out of here, forget about the food. Fortunately, this restaurant had two entrances. She could escape through the other one.

She casually walked towards the other entrance but kept her back towards the first entrance. She didn't dare to look up and see whether he had recognized her. As she reached the entrance, she bolted outside. She placed her hand on her heart and took a deep breath.

'Phew! I dodged a-

"Whom are you running from?" came the voice she dreaded.

She stiffened and he had to hold back a chuckle. She slowly turned around, only to find him staring at her with amused eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she spit out angrily, trying to hide her embarrassment as he had obviously seen her trying to escape.

"I could ask you the same thing."

She blushed a darker shade of red out of embarrassment and anger. She huffed, spun on her heels and started stomping off in the other direction. Takumi chuckled and ran a bit to catch up to her. He then walked casually beside her, easily keeping pace with her speed. Seeing this she increased her speed but he seemed to keep up without any exertion. She was growing more and more annoyed with him and she started to run. Seeing that, Takumi too started to run.

Soon, they were whizzing past everyone at superhuman speed.

After a while, she stopped in front of a park. She bent down with her hands on her knees, puffing heavily. But Takumi looked extremely normal. Nobody could tell he ran across the city at superhuman speed.

"Why are… (huff) you … (puff) chasing me?" she managed to spit out between breathes.

"I was never chasing you. You ran so I ran", he said nonchalantly.

"Baka Usui."

She walked over to the swings and sat on one of them and he followed suit.

"By the way, why did you abandon me at the wedding? Was my handsome face too much for you?" he asked with a naughty grin.

"Of course not, you idiot!" she shouted.

After a few seconds, she continued, "I want to become a reporter; it has been my childhood dream. I can't put my finger on it but that was the only profession that appealed to me. But if I got married to a famous household like yours, I wouldn't be able to do that without any influence from your family. And also I had an offer from Nippon News… So, I decided to run away… I'm sorry if I caused any problems."

As she was speaking, she didn't notice many things. For example, the way her eyes shone when she talked about her passion, the way Takumi's eyes widened when he saw that and the way he softly smiled to himself when he realized that she was the only woman who fascinated him.

"Oh, it's okay."

"So, what happened to the offer?"

"Oh, my friend and I got selected. I am now training to become a reporter," she said with a wide grin.

Seeing that, he too grinned back.

"Enough about me, what are you doing here?"

"My dad retired from being the CEO so I succeeded him. I moved here three months ago as our headquarters is here."

"Oh…"

"Are you disappointed that I didn't come here looking for you?" he said and counted in his head

3…2…1…

"PERVERT!" she screamed and stomped off.

"Aw, don't get angry. Don't go alone. Who'll protect you if I'm not there? Hey, don't run!"

* * *

 **Yes, I'm done for today. Many people have asked me to write longer chapters. I promise the next chapters will be big.**

 **Ja ne, minna! Meet you next sunday!**

 **(Psst... Don't forget to review! If I get enough reviews I'll update something faster as a bonus.)**

 **sugarandpepper~**


End file.
